The Boys, school, and the Field Trip
by hotangel1516
Summary: 3 boys move in the neighborhood and Kagome cant stand Inuyasha but Inuyasha cant stay away from kagome. first thier roommates on a field trip to paris. After the trip they all go back home and school heats up. InuKag. and some MirSan SessRin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Boys encounter**

It was Saturday and Kagome just woke up and took a nice bath and gotten dressed to go meet the new neighbors in their neighborhood with her best friends Sango and Rin **(in my story she is as old as Kagome.)** but she had to wait for them.

_There was a knock at the door, _Kagome ran down stairs to answer it. The door flew open and the girls gave a girlish scream and commenting how good all of them looked.

"Wow Kagome you look great", Rin said.

"Yea where did you get that top I must borrow it", said Sango.

"I know I look great, and sure you can borrow it on Monday," said Kagome

"Kagome..! Where are you going?" Said Mrs. Higurashi

"Oh Im just going to meet some of the new cute neighborhood boys with Sango and Rin."

"Just make sure you don't get in any trouble, understand. Said Mrs. H

"I understand. Said Kagome

"Come on Kagome; let's go before the guys do!" Said Rin and Sango tugging Kagome out the door.

"Bye Mom, Owe that hurts! Said Kagome.

"Then hurry up." Said Rin and Sango

"Here we are! I wonder if the boys are cute". Said Sango being exited

"They better if we are with them". Rin said with an attitude.

"Come on". Said Kagome while going to the large white door.

'_Meow'_ thought all three girls while they say three _**hot**_ boys standing at the door steps.

'_Wow'_ thought all three boys while they say the _**beautiful**_ girls.

Sorry about it being short I just want to know how you like it so far

"H…Hi". All girls said

"Hi, and may I ask who are you"? Shesshomaru (sorry if I spelled it wrong.)

"Oh my name is Kagome, this is Sango, and next to her is Rin".

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha, This is my half- brother Shesshomaru or Fluffy, and this is my perverted friend Miroku".

"Hi we are here to meet our new neighbors and welcome you". All three girls tried to squeak out.

"Want to come in? I would like to know you al little more Kagome…"

Poor Kagome just stood there and blushed.

"O.K."

As the girls entered the house the girls were amazed on what they say

"WOW"

"You three live here" said Kagome, Sango, And Rin

"Well just Shesshomaru and I, Miroku is just our friend." Said inuyasha trying not to stare at Kagome's chest.

"Here you can follow me I'll give you a tour of the house, starting with my room." Said Inuyasha with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Have fun Kagome!" '_Ha ha'_. Sango said trying to keep at least a straight face.

"Um…" kagome was so nervous in inuyasha's room with no one there just here alone with him.

"So… you have a boyfriend"? Inuyasha said with the same smirk

"Well… No". Kagome said still nervous but in shook on how handsome the silver haired Teen sat next to her on the bed.

"Really because a pretty girl like you, you would think you would have one". Inuyasha said trying to lean a little closer.

"Wow that's really…" she was caught off when his lips met hers. She gave a small but pretty loud moan.

'_**what am I doing why did I moan like that and why is he so cute… No stop thinking this' **_He moved his hands around her body making his was up her shirt. All she did was moan longer and louder.

'_**What am I doing why am I just sitting here kissing him…and… is he unhooking my bra!'**_

He licked her bottom lip and surprisingly she accepted opening her mouth slowly and then…

"Owe!!! You bit my tongue!" said Inuyasha trying not to yell for _everyone _to her him

"Well what do you think I am a slut? I don't even know you all I know is your name, where you live, you have a half-brother, And have a friend named miroku!"

"I don't think that, but I do think you enjoyed it by the way you moaned and been staring at me since we met" Inuyasha just smiled devilishly while licking his lips.

"Well… I didn't" Kagome looked innocent and kept blushing

"I think you did and I know you want more of me. I can smell your pleasure in that kiss"

**Sorry its short but review plz**


	2. ch 2

So do you want to see a movie? Inuyasha asked

"Um…sure?"

"I have _Saw_ and _The Grudge_" Inuyasha loved the reaction of a scared girl in his arms

"Um…" Kagome hated scary movies she was _always _scared

"Your not scared are you?"

"Hell no, I pick…The grudge"

'_Oh Im going to regret this' _She thought

Kagome was so scared she held on to Inuyasha like he was her life line.

"Don't worry Im here" Inuyasha whispered in her ear

She got Goosebumps from hearing his soft tone

She felt better hearing that from him but was a little worried because it came from him.

He leaned in closer to her He started to nibble her neck and heard her moan when he heard that he tried to kiss her again.

'_**Am I going crazy or am I enjoying this, why did he have to look so hot and cute… wait stop thinking this…'**_

He starting kissing her and she felt his hand go up her shirt she couldn't help but moan louder. '_**Stop, stop, he is just a player, with great hair and soft touch, no stop!!!'**_

He licked her bottom lip and she accepted

'_**Is that his tongue, its so soft and warm, STOP THINKING THAT '**_

She moaned so loud that when she was about to feel his chest when Sesshy banged on the door saying

"Don't do it Kagome, he will take your virginity!" Sesshy yelled

Sango, Rin, Miroku, And Sesshy couldn't help but laugh

"Guys!" Kagome was so embarrassed

"Sorry, ha ha ha, kagome, ha ha" Sango, Rin, Shessy, And Miroku kept laughing their asses off.

"You guys can go now!!!" Inuyasha was also embarrassed on Shessy's 'comment'

"Sorry bro but… im… never forgetting …this day" Shessy could barely breathe from all the laughing

"Then at least give us some privacy!"

"Fine but we will be back… with cameras"

"Out!!!" Inuyasha was pissed

Inuyasha slowly leaned down to kagome

Her face looked like a tomato.

"Are you alright, you look red" he couldn't help but smirk

"Am I alright, I was caught in the most amazing and best kiss of my life so far and my friends, Shessy, and Miroku got to see it!" Kagome is scary when she yells

"You thought it was the most amazing and best kiss of your life?" Inuyasha couldn't help but blush and smirk devilishly.

"Well…I didn't say that…" Kagome said

"Yea you did…, and you loved it…, I knew you wanted more" Inuyasha won that battle and was about to claim his prize, Kagome.

"Maybe I did but…"

She was cut off when she saw the most cutest_** dog ears**_ on Inuyasha's head.

'_**His ears are so cute I just want to touch them…'**_

She caught herself leaning on Inuyasha rubbing his adorable **dog ears. **Next thing she knew he was…Purring.

He looked so cute. Then he started nuzzling on her neck

'_**He is such a player…but he looks so cute when he purrs…Wait WHAT!!!'**_

"You like it when I purr don't you?" Inuyasha said seductively

"Well…maybe" Kagome was embarrassed but couldn't care less.

"Good, because that _feels_ good" Inuyasha said while purring.

Kagome's face felt like a pepper when she saw the position they were in; she was on top while he had his hands on her waist.

'_**Wait…how and when did his hands get their?'**_

He went to her ear and whispered…

"_You know if someone didn't know any better they would say were are a couple."_

"Um…What Sango, we need to go, ok!" Kagome lied but she was too uncomfortable to go further.

"Wait…I was wondering if I could have your number so I could call you sometimes?" Inuyasha has his moments were he is a child

"Well…Um…I don't…Sure…" Kagome felt so weird inside

"Great" Inuyasha said

"Here you go" Kagome handed him her cell-phone and home phone number

_(She has a cell-phone just like all the other characters in this story.)_

"Thanks, Hey I start school Monday would you mind walking me there and showing me around?"

"Sure…Um …I'll get my friends…Bye _Inuyasha_."

'_**what was I thinking I said his name like I liked him, I don't like him, RIGHT? What if I do, Im so confused!'**_

"Bye…_Kagome_"

**Down stairs**

"Ha ha ha, Shessy you are so funny I never knew Inuyasha was a ballerina for Halloween when he was 5-years-old." Rin and Sango couldn't help but laugh

"Hi guys" Kagome walked down the stairs confused.

"What are you doing" Kagome had to know

"I'll tell you what we are not doing, making out with Inuyasha." Said Sango and Rin

The girls and two boys starting singing

_Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree_

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g_

_First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage _

"We were not!!!" Kagome was pissed off

"Oh yeah?" all four friends said with a smirk

Rin and Shessy were imitating Inuyasha's and Kagome's actions.

"Stop that!!!" Kagome felt like crying but then felt a hand on her shoulder. (Guess who)

"What are you idiots doing to Kagome?!?" he sensed her sadness and anger.


	3. The Mall

**  
**

"We were just…Well…You Know…" The four weren't expected Inuyasha to show up.

"Nothing" Sango saved their asses

"Then why does kagome smell of anger and sadness!" Inuyasha said still looking at Kagome.

"Well…Um…did we show you the kitchen girls, no? Ok follow me." Shessy is such a bad liar.

"You do that!!! You liar!" Inuyasha felt great until he felt someone's hand on his ears (guess who)

"Kagome….what are you doing?" Inuyasha couldn't help but purr.

"Sorry…couldn't help myself, your ears are so cute and fuzzy" Kagome was in shock when she saw her friends walk in the living room. With cameras

"This is going in the yearbook" (Rin is the yearbook editor in Shikon High a.k.a the school all go to.)

"Guys, I thought you left!" Kagome felt like a pepper

"We did until we heard purring, and we don't own a cat." Shessy had the same evil smirk

"Well I think we should go, let's go Sango, you to Rin." Kagome barely made it out their alive.

The girls headed out the door when a certain hanyou grabbed her shoulder and went to Kagome's ear.

"I'll call you sometimes; don't forget to come to my house on Monday for school." Inuyasha said in a quit whisper that only she and Him heard.

"O...K..." Kagome was so red

"Great bye" all three boys said.

"See you guys on Monday" Kagome still in shock on what Inuyasha said.

"Ok Bye"

As the girls left the house the two girls (Sango and Rin) started giggling like crazy.

"What are you laughing about!" Kagome was now only mad

"What were you thinking when you were making out with Inuyasha?" Sango is evil sometimes.

"I wasn't, we weren't always its not like we liked it!" Sango and Rin thought that was a load of bull.

"Sure…Whatever" Rin said

"Let's go to the mall before it closes, O.K." Kagome said

"Sure, I want to get new boots and a little black dress." Sango said

"Me too, Let's hurry." Rin said

**At the Mall**

"What do you think girls?" Sango and Rin examined the Purple shirt with jean skirt.

"Inuyasha would love it" Rin felt so evil today

"Guys! Me and him are not together" Kagome felt like that was a yes to the outfit.

"Kagome! Hi!" Inuyasha was yelling

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kagome felt so embarrassed with Sango and Rin being _right there_.

"I came with Miroku to see you and buy some new clothes" Inuyasha was looking at Kagome while…

"Hentai! Im going to kill you, PERVERT! Sango was chasing Miroku through the mall.

"Well… Miroku wanted to see Sango." Inuyasha then stopped talking when he saw someone headed towards Kagome.

"HI kagome!" (Guess who)

"Oh…Hi Hojo" Kagome never really liked him.

"Who is this" Hojo said in concern

"Im Inuyasha!" Inuyasha in many stories never liked Hojo

"Oh and are you her friend or something?" Hojo was acted like a jerk

"Like it's any of your business!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well…Um…so kagome do you want to go out sometime?" Hojo said nervously

"Well… Um… Sorry Hojo…I have a Boyfriend." Kagome just blurted the first thing that came in her mind.

"Really who?" Hojo said embarrassed

"Um…Inuyasha" Kagome felt so dumb when obviously he wasn't.

"Yeah, so back off Hobo!" Inuyasha went over and held kagome protectively

"Oh…Ok…Bye Kagome" Hojo said while walking away sadly

"What are you doing?" Kagome said with a large blush

"Just keeping you warm" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"You know its like 90 degrees outside" Kagome felt too warm but somewhat relaxed

"Well then how about a date this Friday after-school to this club say 8:35?" Inuyasha said

"I cant there is a school field trip to Paris, France I think you'll be going too."

"Then I'll see you there." Inuyasha said while getting an unconscious Miroku.

Sango and Rin came over to see Kagome blushing and confused.

"So what was that about?" Rin said

"Nothing Im going home to get ready for the fieldtrip on Wednesday, O.K.?" kagome said trying to hide the large blush.

"O.k. we'll go with you" Sango said

"Fine" kagome said

While walking home the girls started talking.

"So what was going on with you Inuyasha and Hojo?" Rin said curiously

"Hojo was asking me out when I said no because I have a boyfriend…Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to avoid the looks on Sango's and Rins's faces.

"So you are together with him, in one day too!" Sango said in a peppy voice

"I was the first thing to come to my mind that moment." Kagome said trying to hide behind Rin.

"Let's change the subject alright?" Kagome said trying to find something interesting to say.

"Ok…fine" Rin and Sango said sadly.

"So have you guys found out what we can do in Paris?" Kagome found the perfect subject.

"Oh yeah, I can wait to see the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe" Rin said

"Me too" Sango said

"You wont believe the hotel we are staying at" Kagome said

"Which one?" Sango and Rin was so exited

"Hotel Raphael**" (it's a real hotel in Paris, France so look it up its beautiful) **

"I love that hotel" Rin said

"Me too" Sango and Kagome said.

**Monday Morning**

"Bye Mom" Kagome was ready for school early to pick up Inuyasha.

"Bye Kagome do you have lunch money?"

"Yes, I need to pick up Inuyasha now bye" Kagome felt sort of…Nervous

"Ok bye"

Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Soon she was in the front of Inuyasha's house, and then she knocked on the door.

"Hi" Inuyasha said in a red shirt and black pants

"H…Hi" Kagome was still nervous

'_**Why am I nervous its just Inuyasha**_' Kagome Thought

"So how is my Girlfriend" Inuyasha felt so smug

"Im not your girlfriend I just said that not to hurt Hojo and say no." Kagome was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, whatever but what you done is done, so now were together." Inuyasha is so smug

'_**Aw man' **_Kagome thought

"Let's go already" Kagome said

"Fine…Honey" Inuyasha said with a devilish smirk.

They walked to school and Kagome was trying to avoid his kisses while telling him about the field trip to Paris.

"I wonder if im going?" Inuyasha said

"You will everyone is even if you're new." Kagome said reassuring

"Oh I hope im your roommate" Inuyasha was so smug right now getting closer to kagome than ever

"Um…Look school is right ahead" Kagome ran to see Rin smiling

"Here you go" Rin said handing Kagome a piece of paper full of names and numbers.

"What's this?" Kagome said with confusion in her voice

"It's the rooms we are going to be in and our roommates on it and a schedule too, but look under your name." Rin felt so evil

"Kagome did what she was told and felt faint…Inuyasha is my ROOMMATE!!!"

'Yes!' Inuyasha felt so exited he was surely going to have a great time

**After school**

Inuyasha was informed about everything and gotten the same paper like everyone else.

Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Shessy, Ayame, Kouga, and everyone in Kagome's first period we at the airport.

"Ok everyone knows their roommates right?" The teacher from the school said.

"Sango with Miroku"

"Rin and Shessy"

"Ayame with Kouga"

"And lastly Kagome with Inuyasha"

The teacher continued saying a lot of names then said…

"The roommates come over here in a two column rows and take you tickets and remember you and your roommate sit together on the plane and go almost everywhere with each other." The teacher saw the Stares of everyone

'_**I love being the teacher from hell ha ha ha'**_ the teacher thought

**Meanwhile in the Plane**

"Don't you dare Miroku" Sango said while she felt a hand on her lower back side.

"Go any lower and you wont wake up until your 50" Sango was serious and scary

"Ok, Ok" Miroku gave in and sank back in his seat

"Hey you awake?" Inuyasha said with a sleepy Kagome

"Hmm…"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find out she had her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Um…Now I am." Kagome said while blushing

"Well good, we are here" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked out of the plane's window to see…Paris.


	4. The bed and the shower fight

_**Chapter Recap**_: "Hey you awake?" Inuyasha said with a sleepy Kagome. "Hmm…"Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find out she had her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Um…Now I am." Kagome said while blushing. "Well good, we are here" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked out of the plane's window to see…Paris. _**End Recap**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Wow it's beautiful" Kagome said while looking at the dark scene (It's nighttime)

"Yeah you are" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome

"Don't you…You are…Thank you" Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"Hentai!!!" Sango was awake

"It's not my fault my hand has a curse to touch the most…" Miroku was cut off

"Complete that sentence and you won't be able to move again" Sango threatened

"Ok, fine." Miroku gave up

Miroku and Sango were sitting behind Kagome and Inuyasha while Rin and Shessy sat in front of them.

Sango toke out a piece of paper and wrote on it, folded it, then gave it to Kagome.

Kagome scanned the note that read…

_That is so cute, He called you beautiful _

_That is so nice and romantic_

_Unlike Miroku over her just gropes me _

_P.S. I can't keep it a secret any more! The rooms have one bed per room. There I said it please don't be mad but I looked up the hotel and it does._

"What!!!" Kagome couldn't believe it

Kagome showed Rin the P.S. part of the note then showed Inuyasha.

"So that means we'll be sleeping together for the whole trip, sweet." Inuyasha had on his victory smirk.

"Yeah we will and it's not sweet" Kagome felt like this was going to be the longest two weeks ever!

**Finally in the hotel**

"Wow Inuyasha it's beautiful" Kagome was in awe with the flowers in the lobby

"Yeah it's great" Inuyasha just couldn't wait to see that one bed bedroom

"Miroku this is you hundredth time you groped me, Stop!" Sango was chasing Miroku all around the hotel

Until the teacher yelled to calm down and sit in the hotel seats to listen up.

"Now even though this field trip is barely chaperoned there will be rules" The teacher started to go through the list…

don't break anything that is not yours

Behave your selves

Try not to get drunk on this trip

Don't annoy me

Try to follow all the rules

"Other than that have fun, now come over here to get your room keys" The teacher said while handing out the keys.

**Inuyasha and Kagome in the room**

"Wow" Both said while looking at the large mini-house like hotel room

"It has a kitchen, T.V. room, huge bathroom with a large see-through shower… She was cut off when she saw the _**one**_ bed.

"Only one bed, Just like Sango said." Kagome felt so sad because she is sleeping with a player

'**Well at least im not sleeping with a pervert, sorry Sango' **

"You're sleeping on the couch!" Kagome yelled

"What I want to sleep on the bed…with you" Inuyasha said with a puppy-dog face then a smirk at the end.

"No…you on couch" Kagome looked kind of serious

"No you" Inuyasha said with the old smirk

"Im not sleeping on the couch!" Kagome was losing this battle

"Well im not" Inuyasha said calmly

"But im not sleeping on the couch!" Kagome yelled

"Then we're going to sleep together" Inuyasha so won the battle, poor Kagome

"Fine but no funny business…" Kagome sounded serious

"What's funny business im confused Im more of a visual learner" Inuyasha knew what she meant he is just being a jackass

"Well…Um…Like…Im going to take a shower" Kagome said feeling aggravated

**Im dedicated the next thing you read to ****Akuma Youkai**** because she came up with the idea, ok now enjoy the story**

Kagome was taking a nice hot shower when someone in the room with really sharp claws trying to unlock the door when…

'**Ha I got it'** Inuyasha unlocked the door.

Then…

"INUYASHA, GET OUT, WHERE ARE ALL THE TOWELS, AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Calm down Kagome here are the towels" Inuyasha said while carrying two folded towels

"WELL GIVE ME ONE MY HANDS CAN COVER SO MUCH" Kagome screamed

"I will if you kiss me" Inuyasha said

"Let me think…NO, NOW GIVE ME A TOWEL" Kagome was pissed

"Fine then you have to have sex with me" Inuyasha knew she would say 'no' but he had to try

"Fuck No!" Kagome screamed

"Then no towel and im staying right where I am enjoying the show" Inuyasha said

"If I give you a quick kiss then ill get the towel?" Kagome felt defeated

"Not a quick one I mean major lip lock" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk

"Fuck no" Kagome yelled

"You have three options, have sex or kiss me to get your towel _**or**_ refuse and I enjoy the show of a bare Kagome. Either one you choose I win."_** Inuyasha said 'he's right, why does he have to be so cute' **_Kagome thought

"Since I just meet you, you can have a…kiss" Kagome said

"Fine but I was hoping you would have sex with me" Inuyasha felt proud but disappointed.

"Well you're not so come _closer_ and give me a towel and I'll kiss you when im dressed deal?" Kagome said with pleading eyes

"Ok sweetie" Inuyasha threw her the towel

After Kagome got dressed she went over to the bed to settle the deal with the devil (Inuyasha)

"Hi, babe" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk

"Im not your…" She was cut off when she realized he was in his red boxers

'_**He looks so cute and hot in red boxers…wait what he is not cute or hot, but his ears are'**_

"Something babe" Inuyasha was really pushing it or was he?

"Nothings wrongs honey" Kagome was surprised she said such a thing

"So you like nicknames too?" Inuyasha said with the never ending smirk

"I didn't say anything!" Kagome knew she just lied

"Yeah you did you called me honey, which I must say I like" Inuyasha is so cocky

"No I didn't!" Kagome again lied

"Oh yeah, (he starts imitating her voice) Nothings wrong **honey**." Inuyasha won the battle.

"Why are you so mean?" Kagome said

"Who said I was mean? I think im nice and treat you right" Inuyasha said in a calm and cocky voice

"TREAT ME RIGHT…YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME A TOWEL UNLESS I KISSED YOU!!!" kagome screamed

"That reminds me, I haven't gotten that kiss yet" Inuyasha said in his red boxers.

"Oh well…" she was cut off when a certain hanyou gave her a seductive kiss

Just like before she tried to resist but he had a tight grasp on her waist and she couldn't move an inch away from his tender touch. The soft moment was turned to more when Kagome licked his bottom lip for entrance and they met tongue to tongue.

'_**What is she doing, whatever, I like it' **_Inuyasha thought

This went on for a long time until they needed to breath

"Wow" Kagome said in astonishment on what she just said

"I told you I treat you right" Inuyasha said while his hand made its way higher and higher and…(well you get it)

"Stop…it" Kagome said while giggling because his nails made her feel ticklish

"You know you like it" Inuyasha said while tickling her

"You're a great kisser…I mean" Kagome was so surprised she just said that

"Yeah I know and your not so bad yourself" Inuyasha is so smug sometimes

* * *

**_Sorry but im stopping here im uploading again tommorow you all are going to have a big surprise Oh and thanks again Akuma Youkai! _**


	5. couples night out

_**Chapter Recap**_: "Stop…it" Kagome said while giggling because his nails made her feel ticklish.

"You know you like it" Inuyasha said while tickling her.

"You're a great kisser…I mean" Kagome was so surprised she just said that.

"Yeah I know and you're not so bad yourself" Inuyasha is so smug sometimes. _**End Recap.**_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Kagome was in shock on what he just said.

"You heard me wench" Inuyasha just knew she was about to do.

"Well…Thank you" Kagome said in a calm voice

"What!" Inuyasha thought he was going to get smacked but…No

"I said thank you" Kagome said in the same tone

"Well…you're welcome, I guess." Inuyasha said still shocked

"Well its 12:55, so Im going to sleep…move" Kagome didn't feel like fighting tonight

"Make me" Inuyasha of course thought opposite

"Come on Inuyasha im tired" Kagome whined and begged

"Nope come here and sleep with me cause im not moving" Inuyasha had that same cocky smirk on his face but this time he meant it

"Come on Inuyasha don't start not now" Kagome had the same tone

"Nope" Inuyasha said being persistent

"Fine" Kagome layed on his chest and said in a whisper…

"Good night, jackass" Kagome said

"Night, wench" Inuyasha said while they both feel asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

"Good morning wench" Inuyasha said to the sleepy but awake female figure

"Good Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sleepy voice

"Im going to order room service want to eat with me?" Kagome said while trying to got off him but he had a tight grip on her waist

"Sure, give me a minute" Inuyasha said still holding still holding on to her

"Um…can you let go of me?" Kagome said trying getting out of his grip

"Not yet…" Inuyasha being so cocky

"Then when?" Kagome said in confusion but knew the answer is not what she wanted to hear

"When…never" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Then im never going!!!" kagome felt like she lost until…

The was a knock at the door

"Come on you two we are going to order room service" Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shessy said still knocking, more like banging

"Come in!" Kagome was still unable to move

"Well, Well, Well, When I saw how you guys felt in his bedroom I would expect this would happen but I would think you two would be a little older." Miroku and Shessy said

"Shut up you two, we didn't do **it** you fucking lechers!!!" Kagome yelled

"Whatever you say lady Kagome" Miroku and Shessy said with his famous perverted smile.

"Miroku, Shessy!!!" Kagome Yelled

**Thud**

"Owe!!!" Miroku yelled in pain

"Owe!!!" Shessy yelped

"You deserved it perverts" Sango said after punching the two.

"Can I get up now Inuyasha Im really hungry" Kagome begged

"Nope" Inuyasha said in his calm voice

"Why not?" Kagome whined

"Because it's not forever yet" Inuyasha said

"But im starving and I bet you are too!" Kagome was still to tired

"Fine, fine" Inuyasha said while slowly loosening his grip

"Thank you, finally" Kagome headed toward the phone

"What are you guys hungry for?" After Kagome heard what all of them wanted, she dialed the number and ordered.

After all ate in about an hour kagome suggested to…

"Let's go Shopping!!!" Kagome squealed in a super high voice

"Perfect I always wanted to have a foreign wardrobe." Sango said

"Really, I wanted to have the same thing, let's go!" Rin squealed

"Come on Inuyasha, Shessy, and Miroku, you're coming too." Kagome said in a stern but peppy voice

"Awe man!!!" All the boys complained

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Mall and **

"What do you think of this dress with these shoes?" Sango begged for an opinion

"I say perfect" Rin squealed

"I say you need some earrings with that outfit" Kagome said

"You think Miroku would like it?" Sango said without knowing she just said that.

"What!!!" Rin and Kagome yelled in more excitement than anger for not telling them

"Well you see…" Sango started explaining

* * *

_**Flash Back**_** (Sango is saying this to Kagome to Rin)**

"Please Sango…I wont be a pervert the entire night if you say yes" Miroku pleaded

"I don't know Miroku…" Sango said in concern

"Please just dinner I know you want to say _**yes**_…" Miroku pleaded until…

"Fine, but don't you dare do anything perverted!" Sango was serious this time

"I promise" Miroku said while showing his hands

'_**Until after dinner at least' **_Miroku thought

_**End Flash back**_

* * *

"Awe, that is so sweet" Kagome squealed 

"Oh and to answer your question, Miroku will be drooling" Rin squealed

"Really I hope so" Sango, Kagome, and Rin all started to squeal.

* * *

"Inuyasha how did you get Kagome to like you in about three days?" Miroku said with interest in his eyes

"I don't know Im just being myself but I still think she hates me" Inuyasha said with confusion

"What are you talking about, She's is head over heels in love with you!"

"No she's not" Inuyasha yelled

"Why are you so blind when something is right in front of you?!" Miroku yelled

"What are you talking about I can see perfectly, even better then your eyes" Inuyasha said in a calm but pissed off voice

"Whatever Im going to the food court, hungry?" Miroku asked

"Sure." Inuyasha said while getting up from the bench

---"Sango, Im urging for popcorn and a movie, you?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, why not" Sango said

* * *

**Dinner Time**

"Wow, Sango you look great" Miroku was in awe

"Thanks Miroku" Sango said with a large blush across her face

"Remember no funny business at dinner" Sango said in a serious tone

"Come on, I have reservations to Fancy Laces" Miroku said **(A face restaurant)**

Miroku and Sango were led to a table and both sat with an awkward face

After the two ordered, ate, then Miroku paid the bill and began walking back to the hotel.

---"What did you think of dinner?" Miroku asked l

"Great" Sango said with a suspicion tone

The two made it to the door of their room and was oddly too quiet

"Well im really tired so im sleeping early" Sango said in a tired tone

"Ok" Miroku said, then… He gave her a _**soft kiss on the cheek **_

"Goodnight" Miroku and Sango both had a huge blush on their faces.

"Good…night" Sango said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Hey Rin" Shessy called

"Yeah?" Rin asked

"You want to go sight seeing with me, im really bored in this hotel room." Shessy begged more then asked

"Um…sure" Rin said while going outside with sesshy

"So where to?" Rin asked because she knew nothing about Paris's landmarks

"The Eiffel Tower" Sesshy on the other hand knew it inside out

"Do you mean that large pointy thing?" Rin asked feeling dumb

"Ha ha ha, Yeah" Sesshy said trying to breath

Sesshy led Rin everywhere

"Wow that was so cool, I know so much about Paris now, thanks" Rin was so peppy

"No problem" sesshy said in his regular calm voice.

"So want to go back to the hotel?" Rin was nervous

'_**Why am I nervous, its**__**Sesshy'**_ Rin thought

"Well not just yet…" Sesshy bent down and gave Rin a long passionate Kiss

'_**I must have dies and gone to heaven'**_ both Rin and Sesshy thought

* * *

**Finally Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome were full from eating dinner together and were in their room.

"Hey im bored want to go to the pool?" Inuyasha asked

"The pool…its kind of late, it 11:55" Kagome said

"So…" Inuyasha said with not a care in the world

"Um…ok, it might be fun" Kagome said running to get her bathing suit

"Great…" Inuyasha did the same but got his trunks

---Inuyasha and Kagome went to the indoor pool.

'_**Wow it's so pretty' **_Kagome thought

"Wow no one is here?" Inuyasha said thinking something is wrong with the pool

"Maybe because everyone else is sight-seeing and eating dinner" Kagome said

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said

"Ill race you" Kagome said

"Ok sure, but I bet will win" Inuyasha said with his cocky smirk

"Ready" kagome said the count down

"Set"

"Go"

Both ran to the pool and Inuyasha won the race because of his demonic powers

"Well I win do I get a prize?" Inuyasha said

"What should your prize be?" Kagome asked

"Well the only prize worth having is…you" Inuyasha said in his original smirk

"Wait! What?!" Kagome yelled while blushing as hell

"Yeah, the only real prize I want is right next to me" Inuyasha said with his cocky smile and it looked like his smile mixed in with miroku's smile also.

"That is…the nicest thing any boy has ever said to me" Kagome said with a small tear coming down the corner of her eye

"Well…don't cry!" Inuyasha was about to say your welcome when he saw kagome crying

"Im not…crying" Kagome said between sobs

"Oh yeah…then why is water magically coming from your eyes?" Inuyasha said with a smirk but concern

"Im not!" Kagome said still crying

"Come here." Inuyasha said holding out his hands to give her a hug

Inuyasha gave here a hug and then looked in her eyes as did she

Inuyasha lowered his head and slowly gave Kagome a long passionate meaningful kiss

"Come on lets go have some _**fun**_ back in our room" Inuyasha said hoping she would yes

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed while she slapped his arm playfully.

"You have been hanging out with Miroku too much" Kagome said still giggling

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome eventually went back to their room; Kagome went over to the light switches and turned on a few to get rid of the darkness. Inuyasha then closed the door behind them.

Kagome went to her bags and grabbed some silk shorts a shirt and a towel then ran to the bathroom.

"Im going to take a shower, don't you dare do the same stunt you did yesterday night." Kagome said with a playful voice.

While Kagome was bathing Inuyasha bathed also. _**(In the other bathroom)**_ He was dressed in red silk pants and shirt _**(Ladies don't drool)**_ and sat on the bed waiting for Kagome to come out.

Soon Kagome came out of the shower dry and dressed. Inuyasha saw her come out and grabbed Kagome tackling her on the bed

"You never gave me my prize" Inuyasha said with cute puppy dog eyes

"What do you want?" Kagome forgot what prize he wanted

"You" Inuyasha said with a famous _Miroku_ smile

"Oh yeah" Kagome said still being playful

"What do you want from me or what do you want me to do?" Kagome was wondering

"Be my girlfriend" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"What!" Kagome was shocked with his question

"Come on, I like you, you like me" _(lets get together and kill Barney, sorry back to the story)_ Inuyasha said

"I don't…" Kagome was speechless

"Don't worry answer my question when your ready to answer it" Inuyasha said

"Thank Kami (God in Japanese)" Kagome said in relief

"Now move Im exhausted I need sleep when it's…" Kagome looked at the digital alarm clock and it said 1:15 am.

"1:15 am" Kagome said in a yawn

"Hey did you sleep well last night?" Inuyasha said in a smirk

"Yeah, I felt so warm in your arms" Kagome was surprised she said that. Maybe it was because she was so tired.

"Well then, come here to Daddy" Inuyasha said in a playful voice

"Fine Daddy" Kagome was defeated once again

"Goodnight sweetie" Inuyasha said in a sleepy, playful voice

"Night honey" Kagome giggled then slowly fell asleep in Inuyasha's stong, warm arms

'_**This is going to be the best field trip ever'**_ Inuyasha and Kagome thought

* * *

Im so sorry I made you wait plz accept my apology. Thats for the idea _**Akuma Youkai**__**Plz Review everyone, thx**_


	6. fighting and romance

Chapter Recap: "Hey did you sleep well last night?" Inuyasha said in a smirk

"Yeah, I felt so warm in your arms" Kagome was surprised she said that. Maybe it was because she was so tired.

"Well then, come here to Daddy" Inuyasha said in a playful voice

"Fine Daddy" Kagome was defeated once again

"Goodnight sweetie" Inuyasha said in a sleepy, playful voice

"Night honey" Kagome giggled then slowly fell asleep in Inuyasha's strong, warm arms

'_**This is going to be the best field trip ever'**_ Inuyasha and Kagome thought

* * *

'_**Oh im so tired'**_

'_**Why do I feel so warm when it's…?'**_

**-Kagome looked at the thermostat and it said 72 degrees- **

'_**72 degrees!'**_ Kagome thought

Kagome nuzzled in what she thought was a pillow

'_**Well at least im warm'**_

Kagome started feeling breathing on the side of her neck

Kagome then felt an arm around her waist

"Hey" Inuyasha said still tired and holding on to Kagome

'_**Oh, it's just Inuyasha**_' Kagome thought

"Good morning" Kagome said in a sleepy voice

"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha said in a sweet concerned voice

"Yeah because you're here to protect me" kagome blushed at the sight of his golden eyes filled with love and stubborn emotions.

"Yeah, I know" Inuyasha said with a smirk before kissing her nose

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said playfully

"What!" Inuyasha returned the playful argument

**There was a knock at the door shortly after**

"Come on guys, pack up, the trip is over now" Sango yelled on the other side of the door

"No its not it's only been like a couple days!" Inuyasha said with Kagome still on him

"Sango stop lying to us and go play with Miroku" Kagome said in a tired and playful voice

"_Good one Kagome_" Inuyasha said in a whisper

"Ha ha ha very funny you guys" Sango said in a sarcastic voice

"Sango, I heard that you and Miroku are really close now." Inuyasha said

"W…well, Shut up!" Sango said in anger but with a blush on her face

"Go away Sango, let us be alone for a while" Inuyasha said while referring to Kagome

"Fine you love birds!" Sano said

"Ill go bother Rin, see if I care!" Sango said a little pissed off

"Whatever" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time

"So…are you hungry for room service, or…?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…sure" Kagome blushed when she realized that she was still on top of him

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha said

"You just did" Kagome said in a little giggle

"That's not what I meant" Inuyasha said

"Fine..."Kagome said

"Ok, you never did answer my question last night" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Well, I know my answer and my answer is…" Kagome went to Inuyasha's ear and whispered

"_Im going to make you wait" _Kagome giggled

Inuyasha growled at her answer

"Why are you torturing me?" Inuyasha asked in a whimper

"Because, you're so cute when you're impatient" Kagome said

"Fine but if you made me wait to say 'no' then ill hunt you down" Inuyasha said playfully

"Don't worry…" Kagome was cut off yet again from a knock at the door

"Come on Sango, leave us alone right now and let us play!!!" Kagome said

"Fine but you won't get the news" Miroku said in a girly voice

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled

"Can I come in, or are you two still naked?" Miroku laughed at the end

"Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

"Sorry… I kid, I kid" Miroku still laughed in between

"You better!" Kagome said

"…Fine come in" Inuyasha said to Miroku's earlier question

Miroku opened the door to find two teens on a bed on top of each other is an awkward silence

"So you did do _**it"**_ Miroku said

"Wow you guys change fast" Miroku said then falling on the floor laughing

"Shut up, Miroku" Kagome yelled then nuzzled in Inuyasha's chest

"Oh Kagome I didn't you like Inuyasha that way. Or did I?" Miroku said in a mocking voice

"Oh shut up and go tell Sango that we're going to the pool, and hurry up!" Kagome said

"Fine, but she had a lot of coffee this morning so she very…you know, hyper." Miroku said in a concerned voice

"I don't care, hurry up!" Kagome said still pissed off

"Fine you lovebirds" Miroku said in a love mocking type of voice

"Oh before I go the news is that Sango I and are together" Miroku said in a girly squeal

"That's great" Kagome squealed too

"Now get out" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time

"Fine…lovebirds, but it's a matter of time when you to start going out" Miroku said fast and ran out the door so the angered couple (or not yet, I think, it's a surprise) couldn't get up and kill him

"Why does everyone call us that?" Inuyasha whispered

"What…Lovebirds?" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"I don't know maybe it's because we are sleeping in the same bed, we made out in your room twice, and we're always together." Kagome stated

"Well maybe we can do more" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Maybe…wait a minute!" Kagome realized what he meant

"So want to get up or…" Kagome said trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip

"Not yet" Inuyasha said in a calm voice

"Then when?" Kagome said in a pissed/playful voice

"When you agree to sleep in my room when we go back to school" Inuyasha said

(When they're back im not stopping the story im going to add some character and change the setting from Paris to Shikon High)

"You want to hear the truth or my truth/lie?" Kagome said

"Truth" Inuyasha said

"That will only happen in your dreams" Kagome said

'_**And mine, Wait what!' **_Kagome was a little surprised when she thought that

"Then I'll see you in my dreams" Inuyasha said in a smug voice

'_**Well I'll be waiting'**_ Kagome still didn't know if she was thinking this or someone else

"Inuyasha can I get up now?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice

"No" Inuyasha said simply

"Why?" Kagome questioned

"I don't have to answer" Inuyasha said calm simple

"Oh yes you do" kagome said

"No I don't" Inuyasha said proudly

"Well you know what, your going to dreams that won't come true then!" Kagome smirked in victory

"You…mean…" Inuyasha knew what that meant (if your lost, remember the dreams comment)

"Yeah!" Kagome said

"Fine the reason why is…" Inuyasha was cut off when he heard a yell

"You don't think?" Inuyasha and Kagome remembered the yell anywhere

"You pervert!" Sango yelled from her room

"Miroku" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time

"So can I get up _now_?" Kagome said with pleading eyes

"On one condition…" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Oh yeah, and what could that be?" Kagome asked **(guess what he is about to say)**

"Ill tell you later but for now you can get up" Inuyasha said with a huge smirk

"O…k…" Kagome said in confusion and fear

'_**He isn't going to make me do something embarrassing is he' **_Kagome thought

"Don't worry, just get your bathing suit and I will get mine and let's go to the pool" Inuyasha said with the largest smirk imaginable

"Ok…" Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips, got her bathing suit and changed in the bathroom

'_**Well I think I know what her answer to my question is'**_ Inuyasha thought

Kagome was ready so was Inuyasha

"I like your_ red _swim trunks" Kagome giggled

"I like your _red _bathing suit" Inuyasha said while

"Ok can we go now?" Kagome said when she heard the annoying knock on the door

"Are you coming or not!?" Sango and Miroku said on the other side of the door

"Coming!" both Inuyasha and Kagome said

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the door. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome met up with Sesshy and Rin to head to the pool.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat in the pool chairs and Inuyasha and Miroku were playing volley ball in the pool

Inuyasha, Ayame, and Miroku verses Sesshy, Rin, and Kouga.

"So…when did you and Miroku start going out?" Kagome asked Sango

"Well remember the date me and Miroku went on?"

(Remember their date, if not read chapter 8, again)

Sango started to explain.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sango…" Miroku said

"Yes" Sango was blushing and had such love in her eyes

"Will you…um…um…will…you…be…" Miroku was for some reason embarrassed

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Sango was crying tears of joy and kissed miroku so hard her lips were bruised

"You made me so happy" Miroku said hugging his knew girlfriend

"You made me happy too." Sango said hugging miroku

"Can I ask you one more question?" Miroku asked

"You just did, but ok" Sango said with hope, love, and joy in her eyes and voice.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked

"MIROKU!!!" Sango said punching him but blushed

"Cant blame a guy for trying" Miroku said rubbing his big red bump on his head

"Ill see you inside" Sango laughed and shut the door

"Yeah…hey…wait, you have my hotel key" Miroku yelled banging on the door

"Fine ill let you in…tomorrow" Sango thought she won the battle until…

"Let me in or I will never kiss you, or hug you ever again" Miroku won the battle and the trophy, his hotel pass

"Fine…you never let me have any fun!" Sango said while opening the door

Miroku grabbed the keys and kissed Sango again but more gentle.

"So im exhausted, im going to bed soon…coming?" Sango asked

"Yeah Im just going to watch some T.V. before I sleep, ok?" Miroku said

"Sure thing" Sango said while changing into her nightgown and sleeping.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So that is what happened and we sort of been going out." Sango blushed at the thought

"Even when trying to be romantic he is still a pervert" Kagome said putting sun tan lotion on

"Kagome!"

Kagome wondered who was calling out her name

then she knew who it was…

"Hi, Hojo" Kagome said in a bored voice

"Hi!" Hojo said looking at Kagome's bathing suit

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked

"I go to your first period in school remember?" Hojo said

* * *

**Stop the story for a second, when they return from the field trip the go back to school. Dont worry the story is not even close to over. Oh and if you hate Kikyo then the part where they go home you while enjoy this story. **

**Ok back to the story sorry to make you wait  
**

* * *

"Oh yeah…" Kagome said before feeling strong hands wrap around her

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha said in an angry voice

"Im just here to see Kagome" Hojo said

"Um…Hojo…run" Kagome said whispering in his ear

"Why should I…Ahhh!" Hojo was running away from Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to make him stop chasing Hojo for saying that

"Sorry Kagome im busy right now" Inuyasha yelled still chasing Hojo

Inuyasha was chasing him when he starting getting closer and closer until…

"Please…don't…kill…me" Hojo said panting while Inuyasha was holding his neck

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to where Inuyasha and Hojo was

"Let him go!" Kagome yelled

"Why, he needs to learn his place" Inuyasha said calmly

"Please…don't kill me" Hojo said

"Inu…yasha!" Kagome yelled

"What!" Inuyasha yelled

"Let him go…now!" Kagome said

"Fine!" Inuyasha said while slowly letting Hojo go

"You're lucky Hobo" Inuyasha said

"Thank you" Hojo said to Kagome

"You're welcome Hojo" Kagome said

"So…you want to go out somewhere?" Hojo asked

"That's it!" Inuyasha said

"Well that _is_ what happens when you try to get something_ Inuyasha_ wants" Sango said

"True" Kagome said

"Im going to change in the room, ok?" Kagome said

"Oh and want to go to the mall with Rin, Ayame, and me? Sango asked

"Sure" Kagome said

"Ok, Ill tell Inuyasha when he comes back" Sango said

"Thanks" Kagome said while going to her room

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said to Sango

"She went to the room…" Sango didn't finish, Inuyasha was already running to the room

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while entering the room

"What?!" Kagome said

"What is your problem!?" Inuyasha yelled

"Right now it's your jealousy!" Kagome yelled

"I wasn't jealous!" Inuyasha said defending himself

"Oh yeah" Kagome started to imitate Inuyasha

"He needs to learn his place" Kagome said in a deep voice

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha starts to imitate Kagome

"Inuyasha…let him go, now!" Inuyasha said in a girly high voice

"That not what I sound like" Kagome said

"_Sure you don't_" Inuyasha said

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"That's it, your sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kagome yelled

"Oh no, you can't do that" Inuyasha said

"I can I did!" Kagome smirked

"Oh yeah…well…well…well…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say

"Im going to go get Rin, Sango, and Ayame and we are going to the mall." Kagome said

"Oh no you don't, come here!" Inuyasha said while grabbing her

"Inuyasha! Let go…now!" Kagome yelled

"No, not until you take what you said back!" Inuyasha said

"What that im going to the mall?" Kagome knew what he was talking about

"No the other thing" Inuyasha said calmly

"Never" Kagome yelled out

"Yes you will" Inuyasha said holding her even tighter

"Oh yeah?!" Kagome tried to get out of his grasp

**Later that day**

"Rin?" Sesshy asked

"Yes? Rin said while changing the channel

"Would you…like to go to the Arc de Triomphe?" Sesshy asked

**(It's like a bridge/ arc in Paris)**

"I would love to!" Rin squealed

"Great!" sesshy

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting with a twist, but this time it was dark out and she didn't go to the mall.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled unable to move

"Yes…?" Inuyasha said (small surprise in a second)

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled

If you can see, **(which technically you can't)** Inuyasha tied Kagome to a chair

"Why…?" Inuyasha was enjoying this, a lot

"Because!" Kagome was unable to move and worse their was a knock at the door

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled before looking at Kagome at smirking

Inuyasha opened the door just enough to be able to see the person but not all the way to show Kagome in the chair tied up

"Hey miroku" Inuyasha said pretending to be tired

"Dude where's Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Oh she fell asleep" Inuyasha said

"Why?" Inuyasha asked wondering

"Well…I heard someone scream your name and I thought…it was Kagome" Miroku said

Inuyasha was about to die of embarrassment

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be knocking when the house is rocking but…" Miroku smirked

"Pervert" Inuyasha said while heading him _hard_ on the head

"Well…what should I think?" Miroku asked

"Exactly, you shouldn't think!" Inuyasha was pissed off at the point

"Well…I do" Miroku said trying to make him more upset

"What think or be perverted?" Inuyasha asked

"Think!" Miroku yelled

"Fine whatever, im going back to my room bye" Inuyasha said trying to stop the argument

"Bye" Miroku said calmly and left

"Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha said while a large smug smirk

**Meanwhile**

Sesshy and Rin were looking at the Arc when…

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"Yes?" Sesshy said

"Do you know what time it is?" Rin was starting to get tired

"Its…10:30pm…why?" Sesshy asked

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if it's too late to go…" Rin couldn't finish

Sesshy didn't let her finish instead he kissed her

"To the room" Rin finished when he stopped

Rin was blushing like crazy when he said they could go to the hotel room

'_**I can't wait to go to bed!'**_ Rin thought (remember there is only one bed)

**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome still in the chair

"Yes…sweetie?" Inuyasha smirked when he saw her face

"What did you call me!?" Kagome looked like a Red Chile Pepper

"Sweetie…why?" Inuyasha smirked even bigger **(if it was possible)**

"Let me go, now!" Kagome was _mad_

"In one condition" Inuyasha was using this to his advantage

"Oh and what is that?" Kagome was afraid he might bring up 'them being a couple thing' again

"Im allowed to sleep in the bed, not the couch" Inuyasha said calmly

"Forget it, you should not have tried to hurt or kill Hojo!" Kagome yelled trying to loosen the rope Inuyasha used to keep her in the chair

"You know what he asked you at the mall!" Inuyasha yelled

"I just thought he would do the same thing" Inuyasha said more calmly

"Aw, Inuyasha that was so sweet if you" Kagome said

"Fine, you can sleep on the bed" Kagome said

"Thanks" Inuyasha said while un-tying her

"Can I sleep now" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome giggled out

"Thanks" Inuyasha said in a whisper

"Your welcome" Kagome said in a yawn

Inuyasha noticed this and picked her up bridal style to the bad

"_You and me are sleeping, now"_ Inuyasha said in a whisper

"_Ok"_ Kagome said in a whisper

Inuyasha and Kagome slept quietly that night close to each other

getting close to each other everyday

* * *

**I am so sorry that i made you wait I just was lazy dont worry the next chapter will come super soon. Oh and see that button on the bottom left. Yeah, click it and review or the next chapter will never come. Plz and Thank u**


	7. The best day ever…so far

**Chapter Recap:** "_You and me are sleeping, now"_ Inuyasha said in a whisper

"_Ok"_ Kagome said in a whisper

Inuyasha and Kagome slept quietly that night close to each other

Getting close to each other everyday

**End Recap**

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone hope your enjoying the story so far.**

**When the field trip ends and they go to school we will have an even awesome story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The best day ever…so far**

"_Wake up, Kagome!_" Kagome heard but ignored she was comfortable on Inuyasha's Chest

She heard the same thing again…Then she thought it was…

'_**Inuyasha?'**_ Kagome thought

"Wake up" Came the voice again

"_Inuyasha?" _Kagome mumbled under the covers

"Wake up, Kagome!" The voice next to her said once again

"Inuyasha" Kagome said again opening her eyes she realized something wrong…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called louder

"Hmmm…." Inuyasha said from underneath her

"Were you telling me 'wake up'?" Kagome asked

"No…go back to sleep" Inuyasha said

'_**Was that my voice in my head, why was it telling me to wake up, realize something or actually wake up?'**_ Kagome questioned and thought for a while

"Well I cant now" Kagome said

"Fine…Im up" Inuyasha said

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said getting up

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha said while getting up also

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked while putting on his red t-shirt and baggy pants

"Yeah" Kagome said while staring at his body

"Are you mad at me for yesterday?" Inuyasha asked noticing her stare

"No…A little, no really" Kagome kept blabbering

"Oh…Well Im sorry" Inuyasha said

"It ok…" Kagome said

"No its not" Inuyasha cut her off

"I want to make it up to you" Inuyasha said

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked

"Oh I will tell you later" Inuyasha said

"Why not _now_?!"Kagome whined

"Because since you made me suffer, I will return the same suffering" Inuyasha said while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Bye babe, Im going to the movies with Miroku and Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said while heading toward the door.

"Don't call me babe" Kagome yelled

"Well I don't think you like being called wench" Inuyasha answered calmly

"_Jackass" _Kagome mumbled under her breath

"_Your _Jackass" Inuyasha answered and left before she can say anything

"Maybe I should see how Sango and Rin are doing" Kagome told herself

* * *

"Rin" Kagome called as she entered Rin's room (The door was open)

"Wow!" Kagome yelled when she saw Rin and Sesshy naked in the bed

"Um…Awkward" Sesshy, Kagome, And Rin all said

"Um…I have to go Rin, Im going to the movies with the guys" Sesshy said gave Rin a quick kiss and ran to the bathroom to change. A minute later Sesshy ran out of the room to meet up with Inuyasha.

"Um…Sorry, I'll be at Sango's suite, meet me later Rin" Kagome said while quickly heading toward the door.

'_**Who knew Rin and Sesshy would…' **_Kagome thought

* * *

"Sango…" Kagome said while knocking on Sango

"Come in" Sango called

"Hi, Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully and sat on the couch with her friend watching TV

"Hi!" Sango replied

"Did you know Rin and Sesshy…?" Kagome started to say

"Were together, oh I knew that" Sango replied

"No…Um…had…sex?" Kagome said

"What! How do you know?" Sango yelled while sitting on the couch

"I walked in their room and both were naked" Kagome giggled a little

"Wow…Everyone is getting laid" Sango added

"You mean…You and Miroku…"

"Yeah" Sango said calmly but with red cheeks

"Wow" Kagome said

"So have you and Inuyasha?" Sango said

"No way… I wanted too but…Im mean Hell No!" Kagome said with red cheeks

"Don't be so modest Kagome, we all know that you _love _Inuyasha" Sango said with the famous Miroku-Smirk.

"Im not!" Kagome yelled

"Yeah, _right_" Sango said **(A/N: Anyone heard of Kronk and his famous **_**right)**_

There was a knock at the door

"Hey is anyone in there?" Rin called

"Come in, the door's open" Kagome said

"Hi Sango, um…hi Kagome" Rin said a little embarrassed from the early sight Kagome saw

"Hey Rin is it true you And Sesshy…?" Sango asked

"Yeah" Rin said shyly sitting in the middle of her two friends on the couch

"So…how was it?" Sango asked

"You hang out with Miroku to much" Kagome said

"I know…It scares me too, so how was it?" Sango asked

"Awesome" Rin said really quickly

* * *

**(A/N: Stop the story for a Second. **_**Please Read**_**. Should I have a **_**lemon**_** in this story? Please say your answer in a review, Im begging please I need some advice to improve this story)**

* * *

"Wow Rin" Kagome added

"You and Sesshy" Kagome winked at the end of her statement

"Hey if you and Inuyasha do _it _we can maybe sisters" Rin said

"Rin! I don't like him like…"

"Cut the crap Kagome, both you and me know that you are in _love _with him, just do everyone a favor and admit it!" Sango yelled

Sango knew Kagome would say something personal so Sango really quickly pulled out her cell-phone and pressed record.

"Fine…I love Inuyasha!"

'Got it' Sango thought and just in case kept recording

"Im head over heals, And Im scared…Scared that if I say how I really feel to him…That he wont feel the same way and he was only using me to have a _good time_" Kagome said

With that said Sango pressed Stop then Save

'This info might be useful' Sango thought

"Kagome…don't feel that way…I bet if you give him a chance you and Inuyasha will make a cute couple" Rin reassured her worried friend

"Yeah Rin is right" Sango said while putting away her phone quickly

"You sure?" Kagome asked

"Positive"

"100 percent"

"Well…If you think I should…I'll tell him…today…but, not now" Kagome managed to say

"Great!" Sango and Rin both said

"Yeah…Oh and Kagome" Sango said

"Yeah?"

"You and Inuyasha have to do _it _the day after you two are together" Sango said

"What!" Kagome yelled

"Come on…The boys are in the movie theater…we need to have a fun time as best friends should" Rin said

"Ok" Sango and Kagome happily relied

* * *

"Hey Miroku, are you sure you want to watch a movie and not…"

"Hang out with the girls? Inuyasha, we need guy time" Miroku said

"But I want to hang out with _kagome!" _ Inuyasha whined

"No"

"_Please_" Inuyasha whined

"Come on Miroku let Inuyasha go, _we_ can go see the movie" Sesshomaru said

"Fine"

"Thank you" Inuyasha exited the movie's and went to the hotel

* * *

There was a knock at the door **(I wonder who that is?)**

"Come in" The three girls said

"Inuyasha!"

"Hi" He shyly said

"Kagome has something to tell you" Sango and Rin said quickly

"Guys!" Kagome yelled

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…"

"She wants to talk to you in your suite" Sango said

'I win the most annoying but best friend award' Sango and Rin thought

"Ok" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to their suite

"Ok…so…what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked when he was in the room with her in their he closed the door and sat on the couch with the girl next to him.

"Um…well…you know…" Kagome started to say

* * *

"Do you think she'll say how she really feels?" Rin asked

"Maybe" Sango said while eating potato chips

"Hmm…You think they'll _do it?_" Rin asked

"Hell yeah…there is no doubt that they wont…besides me and Miroku did it and you and Sesshy" Sango said

"True" Rin said

"Hey you want to go to the pool"

"Sure, and Maybe we can surprise Kagome with a _present?" _Sango asked

"Ha ha ha, that would make her day"

"Yeah, but lets go before she comes back and finds what we are doing" Sango grabbed Rin and rushed to the mall first

* * *

"You know how you wanted _me _as a prize" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"Well…Is the offer still up?" Kagome replied shyly looking at the ground around her feet

She didn't realize two strong muscular wrap around her waist and the hanyou holding her gave her and intimate kiss lasting for what felt like hours were _way _shorter than that.

"Yes" Inuyasha said

"So…you're saying you want to be _mine?"_ Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome replied

"Then, were officially a couple" Inuyasha said

"I think we are" Kagome replied

"_So…_when can we…?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…maybe when we go home?" Kagome said blushing madly

"_Awwww" _Inuyasha answered

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry, I know I should have upgraded, dont worry the next upgrade will come sooner like in a couple of days.

**Plz review on if thier should be a lemon. PLZ!!!! If not i will not upgrade**


	8. AN super important

**Nothing bad is happening Im just rewriting some parts in the story to make it more rated M, before it was T. Also... **

**Im editing this story the chapters. Every two chapters will be combined into one. Im talking about the first 10 because I think the chapters are a little short.**

**Sorry about that**

_**But I Highly recommed/ suggest to re read the story if you are an original reader of this story **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter recap** "You know how you wanted _me _as a prize" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"Well…Is the offer still up?" Kagome replied shyly looking at the ground around her feet

She didn't realize two strong muscular wrap around her waist and the hanyou holding her gave her an intimate kiss lasting for what felt like hours but was _way _shorter than that.

"Yes" Inuyasha said

"So…you're saying you want to be _mine?"_ Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome replied

"Then, were officially a couple" Inuyasha said

"I think we are" Kagome replied

"_So…_when can we…?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…maybe when we go home?" Kagome said blushing madly

"_Aww"_Inuyasha answered

**End recap**

**A/N; I am **_**sooo**_** sorry, I haven't upgraded because of damn school and stress but Im upgrading **_**now**_**. And I will start upgrading on weekends and maybe ok a weekdays.**

Now to the long awaited chapter

_**Warning:**_** someone comes in this chapter that's what you might enjoy**

_**Chapter 9 **_yay Im going to have dog-eared grand children

Tomorrow morning the gang woke up at 6:00 am, to go to the airport. Kagome told her friends immediately, and Inuyasha told Miroku and Sesshomaru immediately also. Oh did I mention Kagome's mom has no idea though. Oops.

_Our story begins with Sango and Rin in front of Shikon high. Both are wearing the super short green skirts and Kagome's shirt/blouse. Rin was about to open the main doors to school when both heard Kagome yelling and trying to reach them. _

"Sango, Rin, Wait up!" Kagome yelled trying to catch up while eating a piece of toast with one hand the other was trying to put her backpack on.

"Damn Kagome what happed to your alarm clock, didn't it ring?" Rin asked seeing her friend panting and huffing and a pink face

"Um… well..." Kagome blushed remembering what happened last night

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome went to Inuyasha's house because her parents were gone on a small trip, later_

_Inuyasha and Kagome are in Inuyasha's room and just got back from the airport with his and her luggage in the corner of the room. _

_Inuyasha's room was enormous, it had a large king sized bed with a plasma screened T.V. Red walls and a black carpet. His private bathroom was huge and beautiful. _

"_Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha whined_

"_No Inuyasha we are not having sex" Kagome blushed_

"_Aww why not?" Inuyasha whined_

"_Because…I didn't even tell my mom yet" Kagome blushed _

"_Come on, I need you" Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her waste and gave her a small nibble on her neck._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome was in heaven but part of her wanted him to stop…a very_small _part_

"_Please Inuyasha my mom at least need to know that we are going out" Kagome managed to say_

_Inuyasha just ignored her and kept doing what he was doing, nibbling and grabbing every part of her_

"_At this rate we will be mates!" Kagome whined_

"_So…I like that idea" _

"_Inuyasha…stop…please…oh" Kagome couldn't let him do this. She pushed away just to be drawn in once again_

"_Don't think so" Inuyasha said trying to have more access by laying her on the bed_

_-Yawn-_

"_Tired?"_

"_No…Im just a little weak"_

"_Kagome, your tired now go to bed"_

"_But daddy… I don't won't to…" Kagome giggled _

"_Hmm I like that nickname, don't forget it…you'll be screaming later" Inuyasha smirked _

"_Night Inuyasha"_

"_Night Kaggie" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and almost fell asleep until…_

"_Mmm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sleepy voice_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't call me that"_

"_Cant hear you, night…_Kaggie_" Inuyasha said before drifting to sleep_

_**End Flashback**_

The only thing bad about that night was that both didn't know that his alarm clock wasn't set to ring at 8:00, which school starts

In the morning Kagome and Inuyasha hurried Kagome went running but Inuyasha went with running with his brother

"_So_…why are you late" Sango asked

"Um…Hey look Miroku and Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled pointing no where

"Where?!" Sango and Rin's head snapped to the direction kagome pointed to

"Bye guys!" Kagome said running to her first period

"Oh no you don't"

"Come back here!"

**Lunch Time**

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were eating at a lunch table indoors

"Isn't it great that Shikon High (their School) is a perfect school for demons, humans, hunters and other types?" Ayame said

"Yeah being a miko is hard enough to fit in a human school, right Rin?" Kagome said

"Yeah"

"I love weaponry period its fun and I always get an 'A' " Sango smiled

"Well I might be human but still…" Rin blushed being a little embarrassed

"Hey what's your next period?" Rin asked

"Demon sex ed" Ayame smirked

"Mine is weaponry" Sango smiled, that was her favorite subject

"No far mine is just Gym" Rin pouted

"Hey, Im in your class, so is Sesshy and Inuyasha, it might be fun!" Kagome said in a perky voice

Everyone giggled and laughed and just…talked, as they separated to their classes

**Gym**

Kagome and Rin ran to the girls locker room and changed super quickly when they heard that today was volley ball

"Rin are you exited?" Kagome asked in her grey sweat shirt and black shorts

"Yeah! I_ love_ volley ball!" Rin squealed while walking out of the looker room and into the gym

"Ugh, Gym…Ohh, Boys" Said the school whore (Guess who)

"No Kikyo is in the class period too" Rin and Kagome groaned

"Inuyashie!!!!!!!!" Kikyo said running in a tight as hell shirt and a mini short length shorts

"Ugh. Im. Going. To. Kill. Her." Kagome looked murderous and…well…

"Kagomeee calm down" Rin said

While Kagome was getting pissed off, Kikyo was heading toward Inuyasha, who was talking to his brother Sesshy and Miroku.

'_NO!!!'_ Kagome saw Kikyo heading toward you-know-who

"Hi Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"Hi Yashie" Kikyo said twirling her hair in her hands

"Hi Inuyasha babe!" Kagome said coming up to them

"Hey kagome" Inuyasha said giving her a hug

"So…Im telling my mom about_ US_" Kagome said load enough for the girl next to them to hear

"So that means we can…"

"Uh huh"

"Sweet!!!!"

"_Bitch ass"_ Kikyo muttered while leaving in a fit

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Mom!" Kagome yelled while entering the house

"Yes!" mom said (Im going to call her that)

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" mom said while heading out of the Kitchen

"I would like you to meet, Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to him

"Well…Um…" mom was somewhat speechless

"Are those…dog ears?" Mom said wide mouthed and sparkling eyes

"Yeah, I'm a half demon" Inuyasha said with a weak chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck

"Are these real?" Mom asked while rubbing his cute little Inu ears

"Uh…kagome, can you get your mother off me?"

"Mom!?"

"Yeah?" Mom answered

"Me and Inuyasha are dating now" Kagome said

"Wonderful!"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, I always wanted little demon children, with cute little dog ears" Mom said jumping up and down prancing about

"She took it well" Inuyasha said

"Amazing"

"Want to go to my house?" Inuyasha asked with a puppy dog face

"Sure"

Inuyasha and Kagome were exiting her house and the last thing they heard was

"**Yay Im having dog-eared grand children!!!"**


	10. car attack

"Me and Inuyasha are dating now" Kagome said

"Wonderful!"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, I always wanted little demon children, with cute little dog ears" Mom said jumping up and down prancing about

"She took it well" Inuyasha said

"Amazing"

"Want to go to my house?" Inuyasha asked with a puppy dog face

"Sure"

Inuyasha and Kagome were exiting her house and the last thing they heard was

"**Yay, Im having dog-eared grand children!!!"**

**(End Recap)**

* * *

'_Blah'thinking_

_**BlahSarcasism**_

**(Blah)authors note**

* * *

**Car Attack**** (get ready. **_**ready, set, go)**_

Kagome slept over Inuyasha's house and nothing happened. Yet.

She laid there with one of Inuyasha's shirts. Inuyasha was just in his boxers

"Mmm, Inuyasha?" Kagome said while slowly waking up and being trapped by Inuyasha storng arms around her waist

"Hmmm? Inuyasha answered while giving her a soft and gentle kiss on her neck

"What time is it?" Kagome managed to breathe out

"Um…7:30" Inuyasha said yawning

"**WHAT?!?"**

"**School starts at 8:10!"**

"Don't get your panties in a bunch…"

"I need to get ready, get my lunch made, but I left my back pack and everything at home!" Kagome yelled

"Calm down here, you can wear a pair of my clothes"

"What?!"

"Its either that or go to school naked" Inuyasha said smirking at the idea

"_**Fine"**_

"You know I love you right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, Yeah, Hurry and get ready" Kagome said

"_**Fine"**_

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's pants and his big shirt

"Ready, already?" Kagome asked watching Inuyasha. Dressed in black baggy pants and his red dress shirt with messy hair and white Jordan's**(Mmm delicious)**

"Yeah, now come on lets get your clothes" Inuyasha said

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of his Mansion and went into his garage which had like a million sports cars with a couple of vans.

"So which car do you want to drive?" Inuyasha asked

"So pretty" Kagome said with bugged out eyes when she saw the sleekest car ever made… a Red Koenigsegg. **(never heard of it? Look it up on Google images it beautiful)**

"Oh you like the sports cars?" Inuyasha smirked looking at her priceless expression

"Yeah yeah can we ride that one?" Kagome practically begged

"Sure" Inuyasha help but chuckle with her child cuteness

Inuyasha held the cars keys high in the air and Kagome was trying to reach. She was just too short.

"_Inu!"_Kagome whined with big brown eyes

"Here take them." Inuyasha could help but feel a little guilty

'Damn her cuteness' Inuyasha thought while getting on the passenger side

"Yay, Im driving!!!" Kagome said jumping up and down and sliding in the drivers side and putting the keys in the ignition and hearing that engine purr like…Inuyasha.

"Can you hurry up, unless your going to be late for school" Inuyasha said getting annoyed with the hyper little school girl

'That's not a bad idea though' Inuyasha thought deviously

"_**Fine!"**_

Kagome pulled out of the huge ass garage and eventually got out of the airline long driveway and headed toward her house. She turned on the radio to Natasha Bedingfield – love like this ft. Sean Kingston. She couldn't help but sing the lyrics and trying to pay attention to the street.

* * *

**(A/N:You can skip the lyrics)**

_Oh whoa..(Oh whoa..)  
Never find a love like this(x2)_

_Well we go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this_

_Well this life tries to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this._

_All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice._

_That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this._

_Cause this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this._

_May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wife and,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around._

_Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this._

_When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this,_

_Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this…(x5)  
When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this.  
Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this._

**(A/N: Ok we are back)**

* * *

"I love that song" Kagome said still humming the tune.

"That was great Kagome" Inuyasha was at an awe he never knew she can sing so well heck he never knew she can sing

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing so red in the face

"Aww your welcome my little tomato" Inuyasha said in a lovey dovey tone

"Shut up…hey look we are here!" Kagome said pulling up to the school Shikon High

"Hey look there's a spot over there!" Kagome and Inuyasha said excited

Kagome was driving up to the parking spot when out of now where a red corvette toke their spot. Kikyo and Naraku stepped out of the car laughing and snickering.

"Oops, did we take your spot?" Naraku said

"Hi Inu baby!" Kikyo chirped waving

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention how much I hate that slut?" Kagome managed to ground out

"No"

"Well I'll say it now" Kagome slowly opened the window

"Hey Kikyo!" kagome yelled out

"What?!" Kikyo said in a bored tone

"Run!"

"Wha...AHH!" Kikyo was hauling ass she was almost run over by Kagome mad as hell

"Ha ha run bitch run" Kagome said putting on more speed

"Kagome you're crazy, but that's what I love about you!" Inuyasha said gripping on his seat trying not to fall

* * *

**Later that day in sixth period (P.E)**

Inuyasha finally found a spot and went to sixth period, gym. They quicly changed and sat down on the bleachers in the huge gym

"Role call" Coach Evans yelled

"Koga"

"_here"_

"Rin"

"_Here!"_

"Sesshomaru"

"_Here"_

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo"

"Here, Here, Here"

"Can I see you three for a minute?" the coach said

"The rest of you run a lap"

"Whatever"

"So I heard from miss Kikyo here that someone tried to run her over, is this true" The coach said

"It was only the whore…I mean Kagome that tried to" Kikyo said

"Liar!" Inuyasha said lying

"I never did Coach Evans, honest" Kagome have big brown eyes

"Well two against one, ok I'll let it slide"

"WHAT!?" Kikyo was angry as hell she look like a tomato with super tight clothes

"You heard him" Inuyasha said smirking

"But Coach Evans!"

"I cant believe you Kikyo, you once told me the reason you didn't have your uniform was because a random cat demon scratched it up" Coach yelled

"I did happen"

"Then you would have worn it. It makes the uniform make…see through" Coach laughed and told them just start running with the rest

"Whore" Coach muttered

"You Bitch, your not getting away with this" Kikyo yelled but kept wheezing from running

"But I already did, slut" Kagome spat out and took a big breath to mock Kikyo

"What…huh …ever" Kikyo was out of breath

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting away from Kikyo and getting closer to Inuyasha

"Yeah babe?"

"Well…"

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Rin running holding hands with Sesshomaru

"Damn Fluffy got busy" Inuyasha whispered

"Shut up Inu-koro!" (it means dog crap in japanese) Sesshy yelled and hit Inuyasha over the head

"Hey!"

"Pervert" Rin and Kagome muttered

"_Kagome!_" Inuyasha whined like a little puppy

"Oh you know its true Inuyasha" Kagome said still running

"Ok pack up class ends in 5 minutes"

"Whatever" all four said

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Kagome" Inuyasha called out

"Huh?"

"Do you want to…you know…_sleepover_" Inuyasha asked starting up the car

"Yeah sure" Kagome yawning

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, hurry up its almost 5:00"

"Whatever Bitch" Inuyasha staring the car and driving to his mansion


End file.
